1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes of the type that are typically recessed into walls for use in installing valves and drain lines for appliances such as washing machines, ice machines, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a molded plastic outlet box with dual drain outlets that is adapted for use in connecting valves and drain lines in different positions depending upon the configuration and relative positioning of water supply lines and drain pipes plumbed into a wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Molded plastic outlet boxes have previously been made with knockouts disposed in various locations for installation and use with various plumbing configurations. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,004 discloses a molded plastic outlet box having three positions for selected use with a drain line disposed between two inlet lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,249 discloses in one embodiment a molded plastic outlet box useful with a single lever washing machine valve that permits the attachment of a drain line on either side of the two inlet lines connected to the single valve. This patent also discloses a lift-up tab on the drain knockout that is useful for reducing the likelihood of dropping the knockout into the drain line following pressure testing during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,4637,422 discloses a molded plastic outlet box with reversible mounting positions for selective use with downwardly or upwardly extending water pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,925 discloses a molded plastic outlet box with a removable, reversible base member containing two adjacent inlet apertures and a single outlet aperture, the idea being that the base can be selectively reversed depending upon whether the in-wall drain line is to the left or right of the hot and cold water inlet lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,072 discloses a molded plastic outlet box with three aperture positions in the bottom wall, each position having knockouts to facilitate use with either an inlet or drain line, thereby permitting a drain line to be disposed between or on either side of the inlet lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,410 discloses a molded plastic box with dual drain outlets wherein two inlet line positions are disposed between two outlet line positions, thereby permitting selective attachment to a drain line disposed on either side of the two inlet lines. Means for simultaneously connecting two drain lines to the two drain line positions are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,119 discloses an outlet box having two inlet line positions in the bottom wall and a cylindrical sleeve in the back wall for receiving a horizontal drain line from a P-trap.
Notwithstanding the outlet boxes previously disclosed, there remains a need for a molded plastic outlet box that is adaptable for use in situations where drain lines from two different appliances are plumbed into a single outlet box, regardless of the relative positioning of the two drain lines to the water inlet lines. Dual drain outlets may be needed, for example, where a dishwasher drain line or an ice maker condensate line is plumbed to an outlet box that is also used for supplying water to and draining water from a clothes washing machine. An outlet box is also needed that will combine flows from two separate drain outlets into a single drain line. An outlet box is also needed that will accommodate the attachment of water inlet valves through the back wall of the box to flexible inlet lines behind the box without exceeding the total depth of a conventional in-wall installation. An outlet box is also needed that combines dual drain outlets with inlet ports in both the top and bottom walls of the box. Finally, a molded plastic outlet box is also needed that will reduce the likelihood of dropping a knockout plug into a drain line and simultaneously provide drainage for water that leaks or overflows inside the box.